Nothing Is What It Seems
by Malcolm Pierce
Summary: Deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon. They live by it. They learn by it. And eventually they become it. For a shinobi, deception is more than a tool. It is lifestyle. Nothing is what it seems around a shinobi. Anything is possible. Nothing is true. And everything is permitted. Naruto/Multi. Not exactly god-like.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor it's characters but I do own the plot and the storyline of this fiction. Thank you.

* * *

"_Deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon. They live by it. They learn by it. And eventually they become it. For a shinobi, deception is more than a tool. It is lifestyle. Nothing is what it seems around a shinobi. Anything is possible. Nothing is true. And everything is permitted."_

-xXx-

(Nami no Kuni/Uncompleted Bridge)

Sasuke Uchiha panted hard as he stared with his black eyes at his opponent. He was surrounded by multiple ice mirrors that formed a protective dome around him and his enemy was projecting multiple copies of him/herself, they still didn't know if the hunter-nin was a male or a female, and that he or she used to attack him at high speeds with barrages of Senbon needles.

He had tried everything he could think of so he could destroy the mirrors made of ice and escape the dome but everything had been futile. His fire ninjutsu wasn't strong enough to destroy the mirrors and the hunter-nin was capable of impending to escape with his/her speed so it was impossible for him to make a run for it.

For the last five minutes he had dodged as best he could the barrages of needles that the hunter-nin had sent his way. What really bothered and made Sasuke angry was that he knew that the hunter-nin was still holding back. Sasuke knew that the hunter-nin was merely playing with so he/she could buy some time for Zabuza to defeat/kill Kakashi.

Worst of all Sasuke couldn't get back up. Sakura was guarding the perimeter proximate to the bridge builder and they had had the brilliant idea to let the Dobe sleeping back at Tazuna's home. While Sasuke hated to admit it, even Naruto and his solid copies would have been a great help fighting this opponent that was leagues beyond them. It was at the point that Sasuke had begun to think that the hunter-nin was even stronger than Kakashi and Zabuza and that was a scary thought now.

"I see that you are not giving up." Sasuke glared at one of the figure that was directly in front him. He had a hunch about that one being the real hunter-nin. "Very well. I guess I'll start going all out to swiftly defeat you. You are not interfering with Zabuza-san's plans," said the hunter nin as he/she crossed his/her arms in front of him/her. The hunter nin had Senbon needles in between his/her finger and with a swift motion he/she chucked them with pinpoint accuracy at Sasuke.

The young Uchiha reacted immediately and channeling chakra to his legs, making him just fast enough, he jumped to the side avoiding the eight Senbon needles that when sent his way. Not a second later he watched as more Senbon needles speedily neared and noting that he had no time to dodge he pulled out a kunai. He used the kunai to block what Senbon needles he could but still he winced when he felt four of them tearing into his forearms.

The kunai he had pulled out to deflect the deadly needles dropped uselessly into the bridge floor with a dull clang as the needles that had managed to strike him in the nerve cluster of his hand made its work. Sasuke gritted his teeth in discomfort and annoyance as he glared at the oni mask of his foe. How was that hunter-nin so strong when they were about the same age?

"…So much potential and yet you will not reach it. This is the end for you, Uchiha-san." The hunter-nin sighed in resignation as he/she brandished more needles. Sasuke grunted as he watched the hunter-nin chucking the deadly needles at him. Sasuke still refused to be put down so with great effort he jumped out of the way but his eyes widened when he landed as he saw more needles coming at him from his right.

Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable quick death but he found himself being pushed into the ground heavily. He grunted as the air was partially knocked out of him when he landed heavily on the concrete floor. He opened his eyes and they widened yet again when he saw his orange clad teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, standing in front of him with a victorious grin etched on the boy's whiskered face.

"Alright! Naruto Uzumaki had just arrived and he is going to kick some ass!" shouted Naruto as he announced his arrival. A tick mark grew in Sasuke's forehead as he pulled himself up. When he stood up he glared irritably at his blond teammate.

"Naruto you idiot! You could've distracted the hunter-nin from the outside so I could escape. But you had to get yourself in so now we are both trapped. Nice going, Dobe," said Sasuke as he stood besides Naruto who was now rubbing sheepishly the back of his head and grinning in the same manner.

"Sorry 'bout that teme. But I saw that you were going to get pin cushioned so I just reacted. Besides I think that we can beat this hunter-nin guy," said Naruto as he frowned at the mirror that held the hunter nin who was just staring back at them without making a noise. Sasuke just shook his head but smirked.

"Hn I guess you are right." Sasuke grunted as he pulled out the needles that were imbedded into his hand's never cluster. He flexed his hand experimentally and he nodded satisfied when he felt that it was still useful. "Make some clones. Use them as a distraction so I can figure out a way to beat this guy," said Sasuke as got into a ready stance.

"You've got it!" shouted Naruto with a grin as he made a cross hand seal in front of his chest. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" When the name of the technique was called out, ten perfect replicas of Naruto appeared, in a puff of white smoke, in front of the two gennin wearing the same cocky grin that their creator had.

"Charge!"

At the command of their creator, the clones let out a battle cry and leaped towards the mirrors in a blind and uncoordinated attack. The hunter-nin watched this blankly. "Futile." The hunter-nin said and Naruto and Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the blonde's clone were dispelled in less than three seconds by their common foe. They, however, were not allowed to gape more as multiple needles were fired at them.

Naruto tried to evade them and was partly successful as some of them graced his orange jumpsuit, tearing its sleeves and pants. Sasuke, who was starting to see the needles more clearly, made a back flip to evade the deadly projectiles. The young Uchiha noted that he was starting to see things going slower and with more detail. Knowing what this meant Sasuke turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto! Make more clones! I'm starting to see the hunter-nin moving. Keep him busy!" shouted Sasuke as more Senbon were sent his way but he jumped to the side, avoiding them.

"Right!" shouted Naruto back as he made fifteen clones that he sent to attack the hunter-nin after he had dodged a barrage of needles. Sasuke watched, concentrated, as like earlier the clones were swiftly destroyed by the hunter-nin. As more clones were destroyed Sasuke began to see things slower and in more detail. Thanks to this he noted that the hunter-nin wasn't making clones of him/her self but he/she was attacking them at high speeds by moving from mirror to mirror.

Finally the last clone was destroyed and the hunter-nin, and by default him/her projections, stared at the two gennin blankly through the oni mask. "All of your attempts to defeat me all for naught. Zabuza-san will succeed and you will perish," said the hunter-nin evenly with his/her soft voice.

"Have you said that earlier I would've believed you," started Sasuke to say as he closed his eyes, "but…" Here he opened his eyes to reveal them be red colored with one having two tomoes circling a black pupil while the other one only had one pupil, "I have unlocked my Kekkei Genkai: The Sharingan. With its power I will be able to defeat you." Sasuke declared as he set himself into a combat ready stance. His newly activated sharingan span its tomoes as if it was emphasizing Sasuke's point.

"So you also have a Kekkei Genkai…" said the hunter-nin with a thoughtful 'hmm'. "Still, it doesn't changes anything. I will still keep you from interfering with Zabuza-san's plans," said the hunter-nin brandishing more Senbon needles.

"Naruto! Get ready!" shouted Sasuke to his teammate who was staring at him in surprise, probably because of his sharingan.

"Ri-right! I got your back Sasuke!" shouted back Naruto as he regained his composure and put himself on a ready stance.

Needles came from seemingly every mirror at very high speeds towards Naruto and Sasuke. The young Uchiha was having a fairly easy time dodging and waving through the thin projectiles thanks to his newly awakened sharingan. Naruto, however, was having a very hard time. For every eight needles he managed to dodge two would strike him, but, since he was keeping himself moving the needles haven't hit him on any nerve cluster yet.

Sasuke suddenly heard Naruto cry in surprise and pain and he rapidly turned his red eyes towards where he knew Naruto was trying to avoid being hit by the needles. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto crouching in the ground a needles piercing his back and legs preventing him from moving. Sasuke noted that the hunter-nin was going to take advantage of Naruto's weakned state to end the blonde's life so he reacted on instinct.

Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto in a burst of chakra enhanced speed. Not a moment later multiple needles pierced his body and he coughed out blood. His arms, legs, neck and abdomen were pierced by the needles and he felt forward into the ground. Wanting to confirm that he had protected his teammate Sasuke slowly turned his head towards where Naruto was only for the widen because of what he saw before darkness claimed him.

…Naruto's amused expression.

-xXx-

(Uncompleted Bridge/Kakashi vs. Zabuza)

"…since you have blocked my sense of sight then I guess I will use another one to finish you off Zabuza!" The immediate environment was covered by a thick mist, hence the reason why that statement was made. Zabuza Momochi could hear it clearly even though he was at a fair distance away from his opponent just because his high sense of hearing which permitted him to fully use his Silent Killing Technique.

Their battle had gone off for almost ten minutes now and it had been the longest battle Zabuza had partaken in. Even killing his whole class had taken half the time this battle had lasted. But then again, he had been fighting the famous Kakashi Hatake. A man had copied and used more than a thousand jutsu. A man that possessed a sharingan eye. A sharingan eye that could look through his standard Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist Technique).

This battle had dragged on because of the fact that both were limited to their most prominent skills. Zabuza had to keep fuelling the mist with his chakra so he could make the mist thick enough in order to keep Kakashi from using his sharingan. Because of this Zabuza was limited to use Kenjutsu and taijutsu but he had to get close to Kakashi but the Konoha jounin was able to use his sharingan in close quarters to avoid being severed by Zabuza's Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife). And because Kakashi couldn't see him or hear him when he slipped into the mist, the silver haired man couldn't use ninjutsu to attack Zabuza since he would be wasting chakra by attacking blindingly.

So basically it had been a stalemate since the beginning. Thankfully Haku was keeping Kakashi/s genin from interrupting the battle like they did on the first time. And if Zabuza was honest with himself those genin where more of nuisance than Kakashi. At least the jounin was on the same level as him so while the battle had dragged on for too long it had been a fun one.

"Do your best Kakashi!" replied Zabuza with a grin beneath the gauze that covered his mouth and nose as he took a ready stance and wrapped his hand around his signature zanbatou which was strapped to his back.

"Oh I will." Zabuza heard Kakashi said followed by distinct sound of a scroll being unfurled. "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)!" Prepared for anything, Zabuza concentrated in hearing anything that could come his way.

He heard rather than felt the almost imperceptible vibrations of the earth getting steadily stronger but the fact that Kakashi could've pinpointed his location, even through the impossibly thick mist, shocked Zabuza to the point that he didn't react to the technique. The floor of the bridge exploded around him as various dogs of different sizes leaped at him from the ground and sank their sharp teeth into his flesh, keeping him in place.

Zabuza grunted in pain as he felt the dogs biting into his flesh. The large black bulldog biting into his shoulder was definitively the most painful one. "How.. did you know… where I was?" Zabuza asked through gritted teeth as the mist dispelled because he could not keep the concentration he needed to maintain it.

"That's easy Zabuza. You blocked my sight so I figured out that I needed my other senses to track you down." Started to say Kakashi as he calmly walked towards Zabuza through the clearing mist. He stopped roughly twenty feet away from Zabuza, "I let you cut me with your sword for my blood to stay in close proximity to you. My ninken did the rest by tracking you down through the earth," said Kakashi as he stared at Zabuza with his black and red eyes.

"Heh, I couldn't have expected any less from Kakashi Hatake, the man who had copied a thousand jutsu," said Zabuza with a painful chuckle as the dogs bit harder.

"Ah, yes. A thousand jutsu," said Kakashi airily as he spread his legs. "Yes, I have copied a thousand jutsu Zabuza. But now I will give you the honor of seeing my own original jutsu." As he finished saying this, Kakashi went through three hand seals ending in monkey. Zabuza watched with wide eyes as lighting began to swirly around Kakashi. A ball of concentrated blue electricity span within Kakashi's grasp as the chakra within the technique was made visible.

"This, Zabuza, is my own original jutsu. Nobody had seen it twice. I assure you know that your future…" said Kakashi as the ball of blue electricity stabilized with sounds of electrical chirps being hard as strays lightning bolts fired off from Kakashi's electrified hand. He ran towards Zabuza, his eyes locked into the Kiri missing-nin's, "… is death! Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)!"

Zabuza watched with wide eyes as Kakashi neared him, his lighting infused hand posed to impale him through the chest. He felt the ninken pinning him down disappear when Kakashi was just a meter away from him. He closed his eyes waiting for his unavoidable death.

A few seconds passed and he only felt the static of technique near his chest. He opened his eyes only to see Kakashi's Raikiri a few inches away from impaling him. A silver chain surrounded by a red haze was keeping Kakashi's hand in place firmly. Kakashi watched with wide eyes as his technique dispersed as he felt his chakra being absorbed by the chain.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza followed the length of the chain towards it source and when they discovered Zabuza breathed a sigh of relieve while Kakashi was shocked beyond words or coherent thoughts.

The chain that had stopped Kakashi from killing Zabuza was emerging from Naruto Uzumaki's right hand palm.

"Naruto?" Kakashi was bewildered and confused. What was Naruto doing here? He had hear when Naruto had arrived and he thought that the blond kid was helping Sasuke in dealing with Zabuza's partner. What was happening?

"Ah, Kakashi-san. I'm sorry to inform you that I cannot let you kill Zabuza. He happens to be a important person to me," said Naruto in a calm and polite voice that was totally out of character for the normally loud and eccentric genin. Kakashi was a loss for word.

"Haku-chan." When Naruto said this, Zabuza's accomplice appeared besides Naruto. The hunter-nin took a knee and bowed his/her head at Naruto in a respectful way.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?" the hunter-nin said in submission. Naruto, who was still looking at Kakashi with a passive face, turned his head towards the hunter-nin and he smiled a small smile that actually suited him.

"Please remove your mask Haku-chan. It had been a while since I have seen your pretty face," said Naruto in an amused voice. The hunter-nin immediately did as told and removed her mask from her face. When she did, a gorgeous face, which undoubtedly belonged to female, was revealed. Her brown eyes were looking at Naruto with devotion as she blushed from Naruto's praise.

"Now that's better," said Naruto as he smiled a little bit widely making Haku blush harder from Naruto's stare. "Haku-chan, could you please patch Zabuza up? His battle with Kakashi-san had left him rather roughed up," said Naruto as he turned his face back to look at the still shocked Kakashi with a passive face.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Haku said as she disappeared in a Sunshin and appeared behind Zabuza who was grinning under his gauze mask. Haku's palms hovered over Zabuza's back as they shone with green healing chakra.

This had the effect of kicking Kakashi out of his shock but that was short lived when he heard the distinct sound of clinging of chains. He looked down in shock when he felt two fingers touching the space between his eyebrows to see Naruto in front of him staring back at him with that unnerving passive face. Kakashi's eyes glazed over.

"I'm dead. Zabuza's partner killed me when I tried to assist Sasuke in his battle with the hunter-nin. You lowered your guard in shock at seeing me dead which gave the opportunity to Zabuza to kill the bridge builder. You can confirm seeing the Kyubi's chakra dispersing into the air meaning that I indeed died. Seeing that your mission failed and that your two remaining students were unconscious because of Zabuza's partner you retrieved your two students and left Nami no Kuni. After Zabuza killed me the hunter-nin threw me towards the raging river disposing of my body."

Naruto retracted his chain into his body as he said this and he watched with satisfied eyes as Kakashi robotically did as he was told. He first retrieved Sasuke, who was unconscious and didn't have any needles on his person, and then he picked up Sakura who was also knocked out besides a shocked Tazuna who was watching this from his position sitting on his backside. After holding his students over his shoulders Kakashi left the bridge without a word.

"I guess that went better than expected," said Naruto amusedly as he approached the grumbling Zabuza and the also amused Haku. Zabuza grumbled something unintelligent as he pulled off the gauze the covered his face revealing his shark like teeth.

"Say that for yourself, Naruto-sama. I reek of dog's breath and I'm covered in dog's saliva. You two got it easy," said Zabuza irritably as he smelled his forearm and flinched because of the smell. Naruto chuckled and Haku giggled, both in amusement.

"Don't be a crybaby Zabuza. I bath can fix that easily. Besides, Haku-chan didn't go easy on me. Metal needles rendering your nerve cluster useless is not a pleasant experience," stated Naruto as he smiled at Haku who had the decency to blush as she kept patching Zabuza up.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. But you said to make it as look as real as possible. I was just following your orders," replied Haku innocently. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders in dismissal.

"I guess that it was my fault then." The three of them chuckled at that.

That, however, was short lived when they heard clapping coming from the other side of the bridge. They turned their heads towards the sound only to find a short and pompous man wearing a black suit standing in front an army of bandits grinning cockily at them.

"Gato!" They heard Tazuna shout in surprise and fear. Gato heard this and he grinned as he stopped clapping in a mocking way.

"What is this? I come to the bridge hoping to find the bridge builder without his head and instead I find Zabuza and his cross-dressing kid having fun with a blond idiot wearing orange," said Gato mockingly and the bandits behind him all laughed. "I'm disappointed Zabuza. I thought you were a real demon but I guess you are just a puppy." Gato laughed at his finished this and because of that he missed the nervous look that Zabuza and Haku sent Naruto's way as they slowly edged away from the blond who's hair was shadowing his eyes.

"I don't like that word," said Naruto as he started to unzip his orange jacket When he was done he threw it aside let it fly with the wind. He removed the black shirt I wore underneath, exposing his bare upper body with two intricate seal on it. One had the form of a swirl on his abdomen while the other was spread across his chest. It was designed with tribal markings surrounding the kanji for 'Hide Appearance'.

"Huh? Which one? Idiot? Only an Idiot wouldn't like being called and idiot," said Gato in a dismissive manner as the bandits snickered in the background.

"Idiot!"

"Yes he is a complete idiot!"

"A blond idiot!"

At a safe distance away, Zabuza had a nervous look on his face as he looked at the scene in front of them. "They fucked up real good."

"Indeed," replied Haku.

Naruto didn't make a sound as he brought his thumb towards his moth and he bit it strong enough to draw blood. He ran his bloodied thumb over the seal on his chest and made a half ram hand seal with his free hand.

"Kai (Release)."

Thick blue chakra exploded from Naruto as everyone was in vicinity covered their eyes because of the intensity of the blast. When it died down everyone looked towards where the blast had originated only to find an entirely different person standing there.

While the parson that had been originally standing there had spiky blond hair and was short of stature this figure was immensely different. First of all he was tall, just as tall as Zabuza, and his hair was a shaggy red that fell to his back and to his forehead. His face had become angular and his eyes more narrow. And his orange jumpsuit was replaced by a full body black cloak with long sleeves.

The man raised his head to reveal icy blue eyes that were looking at Gato and his bandit army passively. He raised his left hand, showing that it was covered by a fingerless black glove, and pointed his index and middle finger at them. "Call me and idiot. One more time," said the red haired man as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Unnerved by the transformation, Gato grinned shakily as he stared back the man. "What will you do if I call you 'idiot' idi-…!"

He was solidly interrupted by a wide beam made of blue lightning that screamed past him. His hair stood up as he felt the static from the attack. Trembling in terror, Gato turned his head behind only for them to widen in horror. Charred corpses littered the ground as the smell of burnt flesh filtered into the air. In less than a second, half of the bandits he had brought with him were killed effortlessly.

"Raiton: Byakurai (Lighting Release: Pale Lightning)." Gato frantically turned his head towards the calmly approaching man who was staring back at him with his emotionless visage. Gato frantically looked back at his remaining bandits, only to see them staring at the blond in horror.

"What the fuck are you staring act?! Get him!" Gato shouted as he frantically ran into the bandits group as if that could save him. One bandit stepped forward and he pointed his rusty katana at the still calmly walking red head man.

"Gato-sama is right! He is just one man! Let's get him!" shouted the man as he charged at the walking man. The other bandits gained their wits back and they gave a battle cry as they charged at the man with brandished weapons ready to kill him. The man narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched the cut-down-to-half force of bandits that were running towards him.

"Foolish!"

Without stopping his calm stride the man disappeared making the bandits stop on their tracks in confusion. Then the man appeared behind them still walking calmly towards Gato who was at the edge of the bridge staring the cloaked man with wide eyes filled with terror. As the man kept walking calmly towards Gato, deep gashes appeared on all the bandits' chests and backs squirting out a fountain of blood.

The man ignored them as he stopped before Gato and watched with hidden disgust as the man soiled himself. "What, what are you?!" shouted Gato as he backed away from the terrifying red head who actually looked thoughtful at that question.

"Me?" Naruto cupped his chin as he made as if he was thinking about that. Eventually he shrugged his shoulders and stared at Gato with a blank look on his face as his the palm he used to cup his chin came forward and faced Gato. "I like to think that I am a man with a purpose."

Two silver chains surrounded by a red aura emerged from the man's hand and impaled Gato through the head and chest with a sickening and wet 'welching' sound. Gato didn't even make a sound as he died instantly. He was dead before the chains came out from his body covered in his blood and gray matter. The man sighed as he retracted his chains as he saw Gato's body falling backwards into the deep water below the bridge. Before the chains retracted fully the gore a nd gray matter that covered hissed as it was vaporized by the energy surrounding the chains.

"Good riddance," muttered Naruto as he looked at the edge of the bridge. He raised his head turned his head towards were Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku were standing. The old man was too shocked to notice the presence of the one who had tried to kill standing just a few feet away from him. "Tazuna-san. I'm sure that this takes care of the situation with Gato. I believe that I can still be of help. May I?" Naruto didn't raise his voice but still it was heard by the three still breathing people on the bridge.

Too bewildered to speak Tazuna only nodded shakily. Seeing this Naruto approached the edge of the bridge, not minding in the slightest about stepping on the blood that covered it, and pulled out his fingerless gloved hands. He went through some hand seals ending in tiger and he slammed his hands into the edge of the bridge calling out the name of his technique.

"Doton: Kyousei Koushitsu Hensei (Earth Release: Great Mineral Formation)."

Tazuna gasped in shock and awe as from the edge of the bridge a platform made off the same material of the bridge itself extended from it and reached the land at the other side of the sea. From the finished platform emerged wide and powerful looking columns that imbedded themselves into the water and earth below with the purpose of supporting the bridge's massive weight. Even though Haku and Zabuza knew that their master was capable of that, and perhaps more, they still gawked at the show of sheer power.

Naruto, when he was done, stood up and made his way towards Haku, Zabuza and Tazuna who were still gawking at him. Naruto didn't mind stepping on the blood of the bandits as approached them calmly. When he reached them he looked at Tazuna, whose glasses had fallen off his face because of the shock, in amusement.

"And that takes care of the bridge issue. Sadly I have done a mess while resolving it." He directed his eyes at Zabuza and Haku where was nose standing up two feet away from him. "Zabuza. Could you please clean up this mess? I would be rude not to do so after we were the ones who had caused it," requested Naruto.

"Thanks for asking if I was ok Naruto-sama. I really appreciate it." Zabuza grumbled sarcastically getting Haku to giggle at him and Naruto to stare at him blankly. He sighed in defeat as he stepped forward. "Alright, alright. I'll do it. Don't bite my head off. I had enough mandibles around me for a day's worth," said Zabuza as he made a snake hand seal.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!"

Zabuza spat out a great volume of water that took the form of a enormous wave which swallowed the dead bodies of the bandits and the blood surrounding them. The enormous wave carried the 'mess' into ocean bellow and it dispersed after its work was done only leaving many puddles of water across the bridge.

"Thank you for your help Zabuza." Zabuza merely grunted at Naruto's gratitude making the red head man smile at him. He then turned to the only female in the bridge. "Haku-chan. Please be a dear and take yourself and Zabuza to your HQ. I still have some business to do with Tazuna-san. I'll find you after I finish them," said Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Haku nodded her hand and she and Zabuza used Shunshin to disappear from the bridge leaving only Naruto and Tazuna there.

Naruto approached the still shocked Tazuna and extended a gloved hand to him. "Tazuna-san." Naruto's voice pulled out Tazuna out of his gawking state and he noted the gloved in front of him. He gratefully accepted it and with a grunt he was pulled up to his feet. Naruto watched in amused silence as Tazuna grumbled and patted the dirt out of his clothes. The old man then looked at Naruto with gratul eyes.

"You killed Gato." Stated Tazuna as he stared at Naruto. His eyes looked behind the cloaked red head to the finished bridge and he breathed out an awed sigh. "And you finished the bridge."

"Gato was nuisance that was causing pain to a whole country just for his selfish reasons. He had to be eliminated," said Naruto as he looked at Tazuna with a small smile on frown on his face. That frown soon turned into a small smile. " I finished the bridge for you because I wanted you to know there is still hope. It may be hidden but it still there." Tazuna nodded gratefully at Naruto's words.

Before he could say anything Tazuna felt Naruto tapping him on the forehead. His eyes glazed over as he forgot everything concerning Team Seven and Konoha. As far as he knew Naruto, Zabuza and Haku appeared out of nowhere and they decided to help them just because they wanted to do a good deed. Naruto then proceeded to pull out and envelope which he handed to Tazuna who looked at it confusedly.

"What is this Naruto-san?" asked Tazuna. Naruto just smiled serenely.

"That is what Gato took from you." Eyes wide with hope Tazuna quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the documents within. He gasped when he realized that those documents were the ownership papers of the different stores across Nami no Kuni and the passwords to open Gato's personal vault.

"Ho-how did you get theses?" asked Tazuna with a trembling voice and happy tears welling up in his eyes. Naruto just kept his smile as he stared behind Tazuna.

"Haku-chan can be very sneaky."

"Oji-chan! /Tou-san!" Hearing the yell of the familiar voices Tazuna quickly turned around only for him to grin happily as he watched as her daughter and grandson were coming towards him with worried expressions on their faces. They engulfed Tazuna in a tight hug when they reached him and Naruto watched the scene with a smile.

"Look Oji-chan! Everyone is here!" Inari, his grandson, said as he pointed towards the start of the bridge. Tazuna raised his head and he widened his eyes when he saw all the Nami no Kuni inhabitants standing there with numerous tools on their hands, from cooking knifes and pots to shovels and brooms.

"Everyone…"

"Yes Tou-san." Tazuna looked at his daughter, Tsunami, when he heard her talk. "After Naruto-san saved me and Inari from being kidnapped we gathered all the villagers to help fighting Gato off," said Tsunami as she sent Naruto a very grateful look who accepted it with a small smile of his own. The villagers raised their 'weapons' and cheered as if to emphasize her point.

Tazuna saw this and he wiped off the tears as he jumped to his feet. He gave a big grin to the villagers. "That won't be necessary! Naruto-san here has killed Gato already! We are free!" Tazuna announced getting happy and relieved cheers from the villagers. "Not only that! He also gave us our properties and money back!" Tazuna said raising the documents above his head for everyone to see. The villagers cheered harder while Tsunami and Inari were looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

"C'mon Inari! Tsunami! Everyone! Let's get our village back!" declared Tazuna as he ran towards the village passing the crowd of cheering villagers to proceeded to follow Tazuna into the village still crying in triumph.

"Thank you Naruto-san. I guess that real heroes still exist," said Inari as he stood up with a jump and looked at the red-head man. He then ran towards where Tazuna and the villagers had gone off to. "Wait for me Oji-chan!"

Naruto watched with a smile as Inari disappeared into the village. He then turned towards Tsunami who was smiling gratefully at him. She approached him and embraced him. Pressing herself into Naruto. Naruto smiled faintly and he wrapped his arms around her. Tsunami looked up at Naruto who looked down at her with a small smile etched on his face.

"How can we thank you Naruto-san?" asked Tsunami. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment until a rather sensual smirk appeared on his face. Without warning he attacked Tsunami's lips with his own. Tsunami was shocked but she found herself returning the kiss with fervor. Their mouths opened to let their tongues dance in a sensual and erotic dance. Eventually they separated, a link made of saliva still connected their tongues.

Naruto grabbed a handful of Tsunami's ass, getting a long moan of pleasure from the woman. "I believe I can find the perfect way."

Naruto and Tsunami the disappeared from the bridge not to be seen for a while.

* * *

This is my first attemp at a Naruto story. I have been reading for a few years no and I decided to tray my hand at my own. Feel free to ask any questoing about it and I will respond them at the best of my abilities without giving spoilers.

Before you ask, Naruto's clone, the one who saved Tsunami and Inari, modified Tsunami's and Inari's memory and that's why they weren't confused about Naruto's new appearance.

And yes. It is implied that Naruto did had sex with Tsunami. Which they are currently doing. Is it crutial for the story? Moreorless.

Now I'm going to answer some question that you will undoubtely ask yourselves:

1- What happened to Naruto for him to become this? It will be later revealed as the story progresses.

2- Is Naruto going to be god-like? Not exactly. But I can tell you right now that Naruto wont be getting any eye-based bloodline.

3- Is Naruto going to bang a lot of women? Yes he is. I'm a pervert and I whant to satisfy my perverted needs so I will be using Naruto for this. But there is a reason why I and do this. It has to do with Naruto as a person and a shinobi.

4- Is Haku a girl of a boy? She is a girl. Period. No matter how much the manga/anime describe her as being a boy, for she sall be a girl till the world end and after ít happens.

That's it. I think. Anyways. R&R.

Malcolm out.


End file.
